1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a vandal resistant housing for a fresh air filter for an off road work vehicle. The housing is latched to the operator's cab by a latch located inside the operator's cab. The housing is removed from outside the operator's cab allowing servicing of the filter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Off road work vehicles may be provided with operator's cabs. These cabs in turn are provided with heating, ventilating and air conditioning (HVAC) systems to provide operator comfort in a variety of climatic conditions. These systems draw fresh outside air into the operator's cab through a fresh air filter. It is desirable that the fresh air filter be serviced from outside the operator's cab. This prevents dirt and dust collected by the filter from being deposited into the cab. One problem with this arrangement is that vandals sometimes take these filters.